


They Call Me Death

by BridgetDiAngelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetDiAngelo/pseuds/BridgetDiAngelo
Summary: "They call me Death-" But before the masked boy could finish, his witness interrupted him."YOU'RE THAT MASS MURDERER?!"The boy then chuckled, pulling down his mask to reveal dark brown eyes, pale cheeks, and a nest of rich, black curls."They call me Death." He repeated, pausing for a moment to flash a grin. "But yeah. I guess I am 'that mass murderer'."ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD





	1. Chapter 1

**Nico - One**

Nico held the gun to the man's head, the man trembling. "Please." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Everything was quiet, then stores (usually) open entrance/exit was closed off. The familiar steel blinds over them. Blocking every chance for anyone to get out (except Nico. Who already planned and attempted to get out after hours).

"I'll do anything!" He exclaimed, tears welling in his eyes.

His hair was grey from age, and his blue eyes held years of wisdom.

Too bad Nico had more.

"Load all the cash inside." Nico grumbled at him.

"What?" The man asked, not hearing him.

"I said, load all the cash inside!" Nico screamed at him. "Or I'll shoot!" He threatened, the gunpoint pressing against the man's temple harshly.

The man winced, and shakily opened the cash register.

"Stop it!" A woman finally screamed at him. Her messy hair covering most of her face as she hid a boy behind her.

The boy had blonde hair, and breath taking blue eyes. They were bright, and full of life.

The better to take the life away from.

Nico instantly thought. His mind going to the murder part of him— the part of him that had been a part of him for years now. Ever since that group of maniacs took his sister from him. And his father and mother ran away from them. (Before Bianca was. . . Kinda killed.)

Forcefully, Nico looked away from the blonde's beautiful ocean eyes.

"Stop–" The woman continued, "This isn't right! You're just a kid!" She stated.

Nico gave her a rude smirk.

"Yeah. A kid who needs money to survive his life of murder." He retorted back.

The woman made a soft face, moving her hair behind her ear to reveal innocent, doe like eyes.

"You don't have to do this." She stated, the other 8 people in the store silent.

"Yes I do." Nico stated, the last of the money the store owner had all put in the sack beside the two.

Nico then gave off a small chuckle, "Remember when I said I'd shoot?" He asked the store owner.

"Y-yeah." He stammered.

"What's your name?" Nico questioned.

"O-Oliver." He stammered.

Nico nodded.

"Well Oliver–" Nico paused, his index finger positioning itself over the trigger.

"May you Rest In Peace." He stated, pulling the trigger.

The gun shot seemed to echo in the store. Multiple gasps following. But they were quickly cut off by Nico's hard stare.

Blood from the Oliver's head splattered on the wall, making Nico's small (nearly non-existent) innocent side shutter.

"He was innocent!" The woman from earlier scream.

Nico sighed.

"Sadly, I'm gonna have to end this conversation short. Sorry, nothing personal." Nico said, releasing Oliver's dead body, and letting it fall to the ground.

Nico then put the gun to her direction.

"Mom!" The blue eyes boy exclaimed, putting himself in his mother's place.

Nico, sighing, shot only above her.

"What are you shooting at?"

Nico merely replied.

"You'll see."

And with that phrase, a bomb went off.

Screams.

Just screams.

 


	2. They Call Me Death

**Will - Two**

Everything's hurt.

And that meant everything!

Wills ears rang loudly as he laid on the ground. His head having a few nasty gashes from the jewelry box made of glass. Which, ha, not so thankfully, decided to explode right next to him.

He could barely get himself to groan, moan, or make any noise to indicate he was alive.

All he felt was pain.

His leg was pierced in multiple places by sharp items that shattered in the explosion. And he could barely hear anything as the ringing in his ears increased.

He felt (and heard) his arm give a crack. The forearm section erupting into pain.

He tended up, trying to curl into a ball. But even that hurt as he tried to roll to his other side.

"Don't move!" He heard the same voice that had just set off the bomb threaten.

Will froze.

"You're injured." It said again, but this time, the voice soft and gentle.

Will resided the urge to cry out as hands touched his broken forearm. Tears quickly welling up in his eyes.

"Shh." He whispered.

"Where's my mom?" Will croaked.

Nico's eyes hardened, and he aimed the gunpoint close to his leg.

"Dead."

"W-what?" Will stammered, his whole world crashing down at his feet.

"This can't be happening." He said, struggling to stand.

"No. No, no no!" He murmured, but cried out as Nico fired his gun at his leg. Biting his cheek to keep himself from screaming, Will hissed.

Nico looked at his leg.

"You'll live. But you'll have to come with me." He ordered.

"Why?" Will managed to ask, his vision turning black.

"Because now you know, I am Death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done! Yay!


	3. They Call Me Death

**Nico - Three**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Nico muttered to himself. The stench of blood flooding the air, and the body liquids of his victims painting the walls in an elegant picture. He rolled his eyes, before shoving his (still) loaded gun in his jeans pocket.

"You can't keep leaving survivors. Especially handsome, innocent survivors. Kill all their family, all of their race, and all of them in general. All the bystanders must die. But, no-" Nico paused, his voice going high pitched to mock his mother. "Di Angelo's finish the job, Nico. You can't leave them like that!"

Sighing, Nico picked up the survivor's limp body.

His chest was rising ever so slightly, and blood was oozing from all places on his body.

Nico winced as he looked at the teen's fragile body.

"Let's get going. If I leave you here, you'll tell the police my appearances at this crummy place." Nico mumbled, managing to push the blonde's body through an open vent.

He heard a crack, wincing.

"Ooh, ouch." He commented, then continued to push the body inside.

"Put your hands up! Drop your weapon!" A familiar voice screamed.

Dad

Nico's mind thought, before slowly putting his hands up. (The body having just fell through his escape tunnel)

"Okay. Okay." Nico said, facing them.

He was glad his mask was still hiding his face. Otherwise, his father would have been aware that he was. . . His son.

You know. The crazy mass murderer guy who was called 'Death.'

Who kinda murdered his wife. And was believed to have murdered his daughter too. (His mom and sister)

"Hands in the air!" His dad— Hades, screamed at him.

"I said okay!" He shouted at him, hands in the air.

"Now put your hands behind your head, and take off your mask!" Hades growled, gun in hand.

Nico smiled, feeling his stomach growing warm from the cold adrenaline spreading through his veins.

"Okay, I'll take my mask off." He said, slowly reaching down.

But instead of pulling up his mask, his fingers laced themselves on the back of his black jacket.

Still smiling, he took out a hand grenade.

"Bye."

He threw the bomb without a second thought, quickly scrambling through the vent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Idk what to say.


	4. They Call Me Death

**Will - Four**

When Will woke up, he was warm. His body felt stiff, and his face seemed to be injected with (what seemed like) 20 tons of Botox.

Groaning, he tried to lift his arm to get him up.

He froze, feeling a stuffy, hot material on his forearm.

"Cast?" He spoke aloud, his voice scratchy. His mouth having a bad taste to it, and it being drier than the Sahara Desert.

"You're awake." A voice said, making Will's head turn quickly.

A pale, masked face with dark eyes, and a darker choice in fashion stood in the doorway. He looked like some kind of first-coldplayer type of ninja.

Maybe like that one dude in Highschool that everyone thought would summon Satan to take their soul if they befriended him.

"Who are you?" Will asked, struggling to sit up.

The pale boy sighed, walking towards him.

Wills eyes widened, and he tried to back away. With his injured body. In bed. Under some nice covers.

"Name's Nico." He introduced, placing his hand under Will's back gently. Will bit his lip, looking up. Blushing, he replied.

"W-Will."

Nico gave a pitiful smile.

"Welcome to my life Will. Where the only escape is to die. And I didn't think you'd like dying. So, um. . . Hi. I'm a bad guy."

Will looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"They call me Death-" But before the masked boy could finish, his witness interrupted him.

"YOU'RE THAT MASS MURDERER?!"

The boy then chuckled, pulling down his mask to reveal dark brown eyes, pale cheeks, and a nest of rich, black curls.

"They call me Death." He repeated, pausing for a moment to flash a grin. "But yeah. I guess I am 'that mass murderer'."

Will fainted.

He ligit. Just. Fainted.


	5. They Call Me Death

**Nico - Five**

To say that Nico was entertained by Will's reaction, it was a little far fetched. But that didn't mean the "mass murderer" didn't like seeing Will look at him with his undivided attention.

Sure it was in terror, horror, disgust, feat, etc. . . But it was nice to see the way the sunlight (that poured inside the room from the large hole Nico punished in it) reflected in his large eyes.

"Sorry I killed your mom. . ." Nico found himself saying, gently removing his hand from Will's back.

Will's eyes flooded with tears.

"What!?" He said, a tear escaping his eye and falling down his cheek.

"Um," Nico averted his eyes to the doorway, his legs slowly walking to the door. "I'll see you when you calm down." He told Will, quietly walking out the door.

That was the first murder I ever regretted.

Nico noticed, his mind stuck on Will's eyes filling with tears. How Will's face was one of horror. It was stuck in his head.

"Stop." He commanded himself, "You can't go soft right now Nico. Especially when you've committed more than 20 murders today. This is only the tip of your melting iceberg." Nico said darkly to himself, his left hand pinching his leg hard enough to hurt.

Taking a deep breath, Nico closed his eyes.

"If only you weren't a hopelessly romantic, Gay dude who had control over his– maybe– romantic partners. . . Or crushes." He commented to himself, taking off his coat.

He tried not to look at all his scars he had gotten while on "missions."

"If it wasn't real life, I'd say this would sound pretty cool." He thought a loud, cracking a small smile as he glanced at his polished gun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Wattpad. So please check my profile out. Same username for both accounts (AO3 and Wattpad)


End file.
